Wszystko czego kiedykolwiek chciałem to ty, mój kochany
by Akolitka
Summary: Nathan po roku powraca do Wertham, w międzyczasie wiele się zmieniło... Dosyć swobodne tłumaczenie fika anakinodair.


**Wszystkim czegokolwiek pragnąłem była twoja miłość**

_Nathan POV_

Gwizdałem wesoło, idąc do Centrum Społecznego. Pewny, że znowu straciłem wszystkie pieniądze, wygrane w kasynie dlatego że wiedziałem jak oszukiwać. Dlaczego przerwali mu tak dobrą passę, w trakcie jej trwania? To jest po prostu śmieszne.

Mimo to, Marnie, droga, kochana Marnie, zdołała ukryć chip, a w nim część ukradzionych pieniędzy, wykorzystując je później by mnie uratować. Dlatego tak naprawdę nie obchodziło mnie , że ani Simon nie przyszedł mi z pomocą, ani nie zastąpił go ten chuj Ronny. Pomimo że byłem w amerykańskim więzieniu, nie zostałem jednak zgwałcony pod prysznicem. Chociaż to nie tak, ze nie było prób. Magiczna moc jest czasem przydatna, by chronić siebie.

Ale byłem tu. Powrócił do Wertham, z jakiegoś powodu. Moje włosy były krótsze, na twarzy miałem odrobinę zarostu. Byłem nawet ubrany w szary garnitur i czarne, błyszczące buty. Chociaż, to może tylko dlatego, że dostałem lot prosto do Anglii po powrocie z więzienia. Dobra, może akurat to nie było tego powodem. Może więc to jak przycisnąłem do siebie Marnie składając ostatni pocałunek na jej miękkich ustach?, albo to jak mocno uściskałem mojego adoptowanego syna przed oddaniem go jego matce?. Przykro mi, ale muszę odejść. Jest coś, co muszę zrobić, coś powinienem zrobić dawno temu. Może trzecim powodem było to że oddałem pozostałe pieniądze swojej dziewczynie, mówiąc jej, aby złapała samolot do Anglii, jak tylko będzie mogła, i wezwać ją, kiedy będzie już pewien, że wszystko z nią i Nathanem Juniorem w porządku. Może właśnie to było powodem tego że uciekłem i że wcisnął bilet dla siebie w ręce kobiety przed wejściem na pokład samolotu w ostatniej chwili. Może, tak.

Centrum Społeczne wyglądało tak jak wtedy gdy je zostawiłem. Tyle tylko, że teraz było ciszej. Wędrowałem wokół niego, z rękami w kieszeniach spodni, szukając kogoś mógłby mnie rozpoznać. Potem zatrzymałem się. Racja. Oni już nawet nie mają prac społecznych.. Kurwa. Jak mogłem zapomnieć? Przecież ich tu nie było! Odwróciłem się, by odejść i spróbować zapamiętać drogę z powrotem do swojego mieszkania.

–N. .. Nathan? – Znajomy, chrapliwy głos nagle krzyknął z drugiej strony hali. Krótkowłosy mężczyzna odwróciłem się, z wielkim uśmiechem. Patrzyłem na Kelly, która po prostu gapiła się na mnie z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Zmieniła się... Teraz jej włosy były ciemniejsze niż pamiętałem.

– Hej... – Odparłem z krzywym uśmieszkiem. Zanim zdążyłem cokolwiek powiedzieć, już byłem niej, trzymając ją w ramionach.

– Nie rób tego więcej. Naprawdę nam cię brakowało, Jezu jaki z ciebie kutas! – Wymamrotała w moją klatkę piersiową, owinąwszy ramiona dookoła mnie. Nie mogłem nic zrobić, po prostu uśmiechnąłem się zanurzając twarz w jej włosy. Po kolejnych kilku sekundach cofnęła ręce.

– Dlaczego jesteś tutaj? – Kelly przyjrzała mi się, marszcząc nos. Nie miałem najmniejszego zamiaru mówić jej o tygodniu spędzonym we więzieniu. Nie chciałem tego poruszać, nie teraz.

– No... Ja. .. Ja... – Delikatnie żułem dolną wargę, próbując dowiedzieć się, jak mam to ująć.

– Dlaczego tu jesteś? – Powiedziałem do Kelly, która zmarszczyła nos po raz kolejny. Ubrana była w pomarańczowy kombinezon.

– Ten kutas Rudy znowu nas tutaj wciągnął. – Przewróciła oczami, marszcząc brwi. – Ale jest w porządku. Co z tobą? Myślałem że pojechałeś do Vegas, by stać się bogaty czy coś?

– Muszę zobaczyć się z Barry'm. – Czułem że muszę mu powiedzieć, że podoba mi się bardziej niż ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek. Chciałem mu powiedzieć, że przykro mi, że nigdy nie udowodnił, że jest wszystkim, czego chciałem. Że przykro mi, że nigdy nie pozwolę sobie tego uświadomić, czy zaakceptować.

– Czy ... Czy on jest tutaj?

Pełen nadziei i desperacji wyczekiwałem odpowiedzi Kelly. Spędzałem cale noce w tej pieprzonej celi, wiedząc, co mam zrobić. Zanim będzie za późno. Kelly westchnęłam a ja wiedziałem, że coś jest nie w porządku.

– Co to jest? – Nie mogłem się nawet wysilić by być jak zwykły Nathan, po prostu nie mogłem. Moje serce biło szybciej, podczas gdy wciąż przegryzałem nerwowo dolną wargę. Może Barry ożenił się z Alishą? Może mieli już dziecko w drodze? Czy Simon poświęcił się dla mnie? Nie, nie chciałem nazywać go Simon. Tylko w myślach nazywałem go tak. Nie wiedziałem, dlaczego tak to już jest, po prostu tak już było...

– Nie ma go tutaj.

– No to, gdzie jest? – Czy Barry nie przyszedł dzisiaj do pracy? Dobrze, że to szok!" Wypuścił miękką chichot, z uśmieszkiem. Kelly westchnął, kręcąc głową.

– On odszedł, Nathan.

– Co ... To znaczy, że go tu nie ma? – Nie bardzo zrozumiałem jej słowa. Czy umarł? Dlaczego nikt nie starał się sprowadzić go z powrotem? Simon nie mógł odejść. Po prostu nie mógł.

– Cofnął się w czasie, by uratować Alishę. To on był tym facetem w bluzie z kapturem. – Kelly westchnęła, owijając mocno owijając wokół siebie ramiona.

– On już nie wróci.

– Skąd wiesz, że nie? Skąd wiesz, że on nie wróci? – Wykrzyczałem głośno. Ledwie poczuł bicie serca i już, wszystko rozsypało się niczym domek z kart... Nie Simon? Nie Simon ..?

– Bo on musi umrzeć, by ją uratować.

– Gówno-prawda. Wróci. To Barry, on jest niezniszczalny. Znajdzie sposób... Na pewno –Ręka Kelly pogładziła mnie po głowie, wplatając palce w moje krótkie, ciemne włosy. Moje oczy zasnuła mgła, nie byłem już w stanie ustać na nogach. Kelly coś powiedziała, ale nie byłem w stanie jej usłyszeć. To nie miało znaczenia... Nic już nie miało sensu...

Upadłem w wielkim bałaganie na środku korytarza, z rękami owiniętymi wokół siebie. Zaciskając mocno powieki, ujrzałem Simona patrzącego na mnie z lękiem i nieśmiałością, a jednocześnie z niesamowitym uśmiechem. I te jego wielkie, niebieskie oczy po prostu patrzące na niego. Kiedy Simon patrzył na niego w ten sposób, to wiedziałem że on tak naprawdę istnieje. Zawsze nazywałem go zboczeńcem, ale w środku na jego widok czułem jak gdyby rozbłyskał deszcz fajerwerków. Już nigdy tego nie poczuję... Ponieważ Simon nie wróci. A ja nigdy nie będę w stanie powiedzieć mu tego wszystkiego. Bo zawsze będzie za późno


End file.
